


Thank You

by waybystarlight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Facebook: Hermione's Haven, Godparents, Hermione's Haven, Hermione's Personal Library 2020, Hermione's a BAMF, Unspeakable Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waybystarlight/pseuds/waybystarlight
Summary: When Astoria gets sick, there's only one witch Blaise can think to turn to for help to save his best mate's wife and child.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77
Collections: Hermione's Personal Library 2020





	Thank You

It had come as a shock to nearly everyone involved that Hermione Granger had been asked to be godmother to one Scorpius Malfoy. 

_Draco burst through the fireplace as Blaise was pouring another glass of wine. With a smirk he raised one eyebrow and the bottle._

_“Joining me?”_

_“Tori’s sick.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Tori’s sick and I don’t know what to do.” Draco was pacing grasping at his white blond hair in panic. “Her family has had a blood curse passed down for generations, and we think the pregnancy might have triggered it.”_

_“Fuck.” Blaise reached over and pulled the stressed soon to be father into a hug. “I’m here, we will do whatever we need to fix this.”_

_Draco pulled back, tears in his eyes. “I don’t know if we can. The healers are at a loss.”_

_“Fuck the healers. We’ll get someone better.”_

_“Who?”_

_“Granger. She’s an Unspeakable isn’t she? After she finished like three masteries or something? Maybe someone big picture will work better.”_

Laughter tinkled around the room as the parties came forward to wish the Malfoy’s their blessings. He heard Pansy taking the mickey out of the Weasel from across the room, and then the soft scent of lavender and mint toothpaste hit his nose. 

“Granger. Are you hiding?”

Turning he saw her standing directly behind him and in front of the bar. Hair swept up in an elegant coiffure, the dark navy dress highlighting the drastic neckline that Pansy had somehow talked her into. Not that Blaise minded in the slightest. 

“You just so happen to be the best thing to keep me out of Pansy’s line of sight.” Grabbing his drink she tossed it back quickly, and Blaise grinned down at her.

“You don’t want her parading you in front of the Weasel,” Pausing he allowed his eyes to slowly roam down her body, admiring that she for once allowed her curves out into the sunlight, “while you look like someone should be taking you out into a dark alcove to determine just how you’re keeping that dress up?” 

She rolled her eyes, but Blaise was pleased to see the small flush on her cheeks. “She just likes provoking Lavender, Ron and I called it quits years ago, it’s not like I care about who he’s dating.”

“Well Pansy has always been a stickler for the rules, and Weasel left you and then proceeded to knock up another girl without any kind of ceremony. She’s going to take the mickey where she can. Have you seen Astoria yet?”

“Mmm. I just left her room, she’s doing alright. She’ll be right exhausted after today, but I don’t think this will put her on bedrest.” 

“Granger,” her whiskey eyes looked up at him. “You are a miracle worker, and I don’t know if I can thank you for everything you’ve done.”

_“Granger.” The mess of curls that had just rushed out of the Department of Mysteries and begun to head down the hall froze. Carefully, Blaise walked up to her. As soon as here eyes turned to look at him Blaise knew that he was done for, even tight with anxiety of him blindsiding her out of the doors her eyes were the color of Irish whiskey. His stomach was swooping just like it had in Hogwarts every time she’d had reason to look his direction._

_“Zabini, can I help you?” Polite, but short, Blaise smirked and then mellowed as he remembered why he was there._

_“I bloody well hope so. I’ve come to ask for a favor, I think you might be our last chance.” Surprise colored her face, “Could I buy you a cuppa?”_

_Pausing she looked hesitant, “Zabini I don’t kno-”_

_“It’s for Draco.” Her eyes went wide, “Astoria’s sick, really sick. The healers don’t know what else they can do.”_

_“If the healers don’t know, then I don’t know if I can help.”_

_“Hermione, you might be the only person who could save Tori and the baby. Your masteries in Arithmancy and Runes might alone give you another point of view that we’ve not seen yet, but it’s your work in blood magics that I think will save them. Please, they are the last family I have. I’d do anything to save them.”_

_“How did you know that I’ve studied blood magics?” Blaise felt his face flush, and only hoped his dark coloring and the dimness of the hallway covered his embarrassment._

_“I, well, I might have been following your studies.” Closing his eyes, Blaise waited to hear her refuse. Not only was this the longest conversation they’d ever had, but he’d just admitted he’d been keeping tabs on her._

_“Alright.” His eyes flew back open as he stared down at her agape._

_“Alright?” His voice was hoarse._

_She nodded shyly. “It’s obvious how much you love them. We had to loose to many people we loved over the last few years. If I can help, I will. But I’m making no promises.”_

_Blaise picked her up and swung her in a circle in joy. Realizing his actions he froze, setting her down gently. “Merlin, Granger I’m so sorry. I just-”_

_But she was grinning up at him. “I get it.” That was when he noticed the flush creeping up her own neck, and just how closely they were standing. “How about that cuppa?”_

_“Of course.”_

Hermione had thrown all her efforts into treating Astoria. They were hopeful both Tori and the baby would survive. 

“I know how you can thank me.”

“How?”

She moved forward, and Blaise’s brain froze as she pressed her lips against his. Tilting her head, Hermione deepened the kiss and Blaise moved into action. Pulling her flush against him, relishing in her soft lips, silky hair, and how it all felt _so right_.

A cough to the side brought them back into the moment, and Hermione blushed as she realized Draco was standing next to them a smirk on his face. “About bloody well time.”


End file.
